


A change of scenery

by ysse_writes



Category: House M.D., Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-14
Updated: 2011-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ysse_writes/pseuds/ysse_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Untitled ficlet for The "Kripke Started It" Changing Channels Free For All Meme.</p><p>Seriously, this was not how I pictured my first SPN/House fic would go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A change of scenery

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything of these shows, scenes, characters, or anything. I would like to own Dean's car, though.

"So what's the differential diagnosis for someone not blinking?" House asked,  gleefully.

"It's obviously neurological," Foreman answered, "just like the speaking in tongues." He seemed proud of himself for having the discipline to not actually make air quotes.

"It's always neurological with you, Foreman," said Cameron. "What about her eyes turning all black? Chase?"

Chase managed not to wince. "Drugs," he answered, voice tight. "It's always drugs."

They were interrupted by Cuddy, looking frazzled and put-out. The ducklings automatically looked at House, who made an innocent face. "Did a blond man pretending to be a doctor come in here?" she asked, breathing heavily.

"Just Chase," House answered. "Why?"

"Never mind," Cuddy said, her face turning red. "If you see him, call security. I think he's with a tall dark-haired man dressed like a nurse."

"Kinky," House said.

 

 

He found them in the patient's room, arguing in whispers.

"Dude," the blond one said, "I asked you to get one thing, just _one thing_."

"I tried! It's a hospital, for cripe's sake," the tall dark-haired one answered.

"You can't be in here," Chase said, interrupting them. The pair started at the sound of his voice, but recovered quickly.

"Oh, hello" the blond one said, smiling genially. "I'm Doctor Ross, this is Doctor Carter. We're from the--"

"You can't be in here," Chase repeated, then ducked as a chair suddenly flew over his head.

They turned see the patient levitating off the hospital bed, her head twisting unnaturally.

"Crap," Chase said. This was the reason he'd left the seminary in the first place.

 

 

 

//JCSA//2009-11-10 11:43 pm


End file.
